1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an engine-driven work machine, which is driven by an engine while performing work, and more particularly relates to an engine-driven work machine such as an electric power generator, a welding machine, and the like, that is attached to a pipe frame in a transportable constitution.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of engine-driven work machine is often attached to a pipe frame, such as that disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1997- 217632, in order to make it easier to handle when moving and transporting it around the work place.
Large machines are fitted with sling fittings, which interlock with members for slinging such as hooks and ropes, so that the machines can be lifted by crane. Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 1984-015680 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 1989-062971 illustrate a large engine-driven work machine that has this type of sling fitting.
Small engine-driven work machines are attached to pipe frames, and do not have the sling fittings of the larger machines.
However, when using a small machine outdoors, even though it is desirable that it should be possible to move and transport the small machine by crane and the like, the structure is not suitable for slinging.